A Moonlight New Years Eve
by moonjat54
Summary: Josef Kostan decides to throw a New Years Eve party and gets some surprise guests. This is the Moonlight universe where Beth has been turned and includes our friends from New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

**A Moonlight New Years Eve**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. The powers that be could give it to me for 2014 and I wouldn't complain.**

**Hi there. This is a special short story that has been unfinished in my notebook for quite a while. I decided that I should finish it. So here is the first of two chapters that fits the season. I have returned to my other Moonlight universe since I miss it. I promise I have not finished my other story and will return to it in the New Year, I just felt this needed to be posted. Thank you.**

Chapter 1

The human population of Los Angeles made their plans to welcome in the New Year and was blissfully unaware that there was another society among them who viewed the change in the calendar from a different perspective. The vampires of the city did not see the change of 365 days as more than a blink of the eye but they couldn't resist a reason to party. And Josef Kostan was one vampire who enjoyed showing off his wealth and found the change of the year to be the perfect way to celebrate with his lovely lady Rayna as well.

Standing now at the landing half way down the grand staircase in the Hotel Nocturne, tucked away in the hills outside of the city, Josef smiled in satisfaction as he watched the crowd below mingle. Anyone who was anyone in the vampire nation on the west coast as well as select guests from elsewhere was gathered below him to welcome in 2016. There were a few special humans on the guest list along with a group of freshies for the guests who preferred "fresh from the vein" for their refreshments.

He had no trouble spotting his Beauty among the guests; she was wearing a gorgeous cobalt blue gown that she had purchased in Paris. Rayna was deep in conversation with Beth St. John who wore a flame red dress and Savannah Lowe wearing emerald green. The three women seemed to glitter more brightly than some of the others around them, but Josef knew he was probably prejudiced in his assessment. He spotted Tyson Leggett hovering nearby, not completely relaxed enough to be too far from his fledgling in a large crowd of unfamiliar vampires. Josef chuckled; Tyson should know that his police detective newbie was very capable of taking care of herself.

Letting his gaze stray further, he noticed that Moriah and Robert were conversing with the French couple; Philippe and Cynthia Duvall. Moriah looked spectacular as usual in her customary black and gold while Cynthia was dressed in a gown more rose than red. As he watched, another Duvall brother joined the foursome, Marius was escorting his new flame Giselle Beaumont who sparkled in a silver sheath.

Checking out the dance floor, he then found a human couple who were out moving among the crowd with ease. Anthony Yale held his new wife Charity close, enjoying the music. It made Josef happy to see that Rayna and Tyson's close human friends did not feel uncomfortable with all the vampires around them.

"You are looking incredibly smug," Mick observed as he joined Josef and handed him a glass of champagne. Josef smirked at his best friend as he accepted the flute.

"Do I know how to throw a party or what?" he gloated, waving his free hand out over the crowd.

"You do indeed," Mick agreed with an amused twinkle in his eye. "And it sure doesn't hurt that Rayna, Beth and especially Marissa did most of the planning."

"They were only implementing my ideas," Josef answered defensively, acting offended.

"Of course they were," Mick agreed. He quickly spotted Marissa and her boyfriend Jordan Billings who worked as an accountant for Josef. Mick had always had a fondness for Marissa; who had begun as one of Josef's freshies and had now risen to the position of overseeing all Josef and Rayna's freshies and household. Since Jordan was in the loop as to his employer's true nature, he had been included in the guest list.

"I'm thinking of promoting Jordan, he's doing good work," Josef commented.

Mick laughed and slapped Josef on the back.

"You, my friend, have a huge soft spot for the human element."

"Watch your mouth," Josef scolded but the smile on his face belied his words.

The old vamp paused as the scent of age entered the room and he turned to look at the doorway just above them. Two new arrivals stood just behind him on the staircase, observing the scene below.

The woman was tall….at least 5'9" and looked regal in a metallic bronze dress that showed off her hour glass curves. She had rich, chocolate brown hair that hung loose around her bare shoulders, green eyes sparkling in delight as she focused on Josef. Gliding down the stairs she held her arms out wide for a hug. Within minutes Josef was crushed in the beauty's strong grip.

"Josef…..my darling, how wonderful to see you again after so many decades," a throaty laugh rumbled in his ears. Cool lips brushed his cheek as she released him.

"Well Antoinette, I certainly didn't expect to see you in Los Angeles," Josef responded as she smiled at the French-accented vampiress.

"I decided to surprise you. I have been looking for a reason to visit your fascinating city and this party was it," Antoinette announced. She looked over the crowd below. "I was told that you finally convinced dear Rayna to settle down," she stated. She then shifted her attention to Mick who still stood beside Josef. "Ah…..I do believe this is the intriguing Mick St. John that our lovely Coraline brought into the fold in the 50s."

"I am but I am no longer part of Coraline's life," Mick said stiffly.

"Mick, let me introduce Antoinette LaCrosse, one of the most beautiful women in the cosmetic business. And the only one who does not need the products she sells," Josef said trying to smooth over the awkward moment.

Mick accepted Antoinette's outstretched hand and kissed the back of her fingers.

"You've taught this boy manners Josef," Antoinette approved.

"Actually Beth gets credit for that," Josef smirked as he pointed to Beth and Rayna, who were heading up the stairs. As he finished speaking, he looked up closely at the man standing attentively one step above Antoinette, a pleased smile on his face. "Toni, aren't you going to introduce your escort?"

"I didn't think that introductions were necessary Josef," Antoinette said with an innocent smile. "I do believe you are acquainted with Lancelot Duvall."

"Of course I know Lance, as you are well aware," Josef said smoothly. "I was under the impression you parted on bad terms with our buddy Lance, a long time ago."

"I never part on bad terms with an excellent lover, you know that Josef," the beauty protested. She held out her hand to Lance who immediately took it as he moved beside her.

"Good evening Josef…..St. John," Lance said smugly. "Netti said you would be surprised to see me. She was right as usual."

"It is always a pleasure to entertain one of France's first families," Josef answered with a smirk of his own.

"When Netti suggested that we attend your party, I could not resist an invitation so graciously given," Lance informed them. He nodded towards Beth and Rayna who had now joined them. "I was looking forward to seeing how my niece was doing in her home element."

"Hello Uncle Lance," Beth said with a warm smile as she linked her arm through Mick's. "And who is your friend, she looks familiar?"

"Beth….St. John," Lance said stumbling over her last name. "This is Antoinette LaCrosse."

"The cosmetic executive?" Beth said in surprise. She could smell the age on the woman. "So you truly do have the answer to eternal beauty," she said lightly.

"Yes, Antoinette founded the company," Rayna spoke up. "Toni has always had great business sense. It is a pleasure to see you again," she added to Antoinette.

"You haven't changed a bit Rayna. So you finally decided to settle in one place and convince Josef to commit to you," Antoinette said sweetly. "Well done."

"No one makes Josef do anything as you well know Toni," Rayna said pleasantly but with a slight edge to her voice. She had never feuded openly with the French woman but had always found her to be too arrogant for Rayna's taste. Rayna had always been a bit suspicious of Antoinette's close ties to the Duvalls.

"Of course," Antoinette agreed, ignoring the tone of Rayna's voice. "It is lovely to see you two together again."

"And we are pleased you decided to accept our invitation to the party. As you can see Lance, you aren't the only Duvall present this evening. Your brothers will be happy to see you. And I am sure that Granny will be happy as well," Rayna said indicating where the six vampires stood looking up at them.

"I was aware that Marius and Philippe were going to be in attendance tonight. And I have something to discuss with Madam Fortuna," Lance said stiffly.

"Come on Lance, no need to be so formal with Moriah," Josef chuckled. "Please, come join us and help celebrate a new year's dawning. I think 2016 show great promise for the tribe and old grudges should be forgotten," he added generously. "I wouldn't be surprised if Moriah knew you were coming, she does have that way about her." He enjoyed the look of confusion that crossed Lance's face before the Frenchman was able to control it.

"Thank you Josef, I'm positive that Lancelot and I will enjoy ourselves. Come my darling, I see some old friends I wish to speak to. And we must say hello to your brothers first, I have always thought Marius and Philippe were delightful men," Antoinette declared, holding out her hand to Lance.

He took her hand in his and escorted her down to the main floor. The four left behind watched them move into the crowd.

"You never told me you knew Antoinette LaCrosse," Beth said turning to Rayna. "Is she a friend?"

"Let's just say she's a friendly acquaintance," Rayna replied with a wry smile. "She and Josef go way back to his time in Europe and she has been pleasant to me but she is not what I would consider a friend. I always found her connection to the Duvalls to be questionable."

"How long have she and Lance been involved?" Mick asked as he watched the couple move across the floor towards Lance's brothers.

"Off and on for decades although I thought it was off for at least a hundred years. Back in the 1800s they were pretty hot and heavy," Josef answered as he too observed the pair's movements. "I was under the impression that Toni would never forgive him after their last connection. She swore she would stake him if they ever crossed paths again."

"And when was that?" Mick enquired.

"Oh…1915 I believe," Josef grinned, loving the surprised look on Beth's face.

"A lot can happen in that time frame Josef," Mick reminded him.

"Screwing Antoinette's maid was a pretty big no no with her highness. And in Antoinette's own bed no less. I had it on the best authority that she would never forgive him," Josef chuckled.

Beth looked at Rayna for confirmation.

"That fits with what Toni told me in 1918," she confirmed. "I thought she was much too smart to take him back."

"And how does Lance feel about her?" Beth asked curiously.

"That my dear is the million dollar question," Josef said dryly. "Is he with her to get to us or does he actually care for Toni once more?"

"He calls her Netti," Mick said thoughtfully. "That does indicate a very special connection. Lance is normally very formal and stiff."

"And she calls him Lancelot," Beth giggled. "I really don't want to know what goes on in their freezer."

"I am sure that Granny will be able to give us some insight after she speaks with them," Rayna said confidently. "We just need to keep our eyes open and be prepared for surprises."

End chapter.

**So, Happy New Year my friends. The party will conclude with the next chapter and this is more a fluff piece than a drama but it may lead to more at a later date. Thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Moonlight New Years Eve II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And no one has told me that I can't play with the characters so here goes.**

**Thank you everyone who had such nice things to say about this little story. It was fun to step out of the box and just write something fun. I appreciate all the support. I forgot to mention that this universe is set in the future, that is why the year that is dawning is 2016.**

Chapter 2

Below them on the ballroom floor, Antoinette and Lance crossed over to where Philippe and Marius were standing with their ladies along with Moriah and Robert. The six smiled in welcome as the couple joined them.

"Well Lance, it is a pleasant surprise to see you here," Moriah greeted him.

"Thank you ….Moriah," Lance said stiffly. "Do you remember Antoinette LaCrosse?"

"Of course I do," Moriah responded. "I remember seeing you at several parties that Marcello hosted," she added, referring to the vampire who had sired her around nine hundred years ago. The vampire had loved to throw parties and show off his power and lovely young vampires like Antoinette were always included on the guest list. The brunette had been the center of attention with the males in attendance and she had reveled in the spotlight.

"I do remember those wonderful parties," Antoinette said fondly. "But Marcello always frightened me a bit, he had a cruel streak if I recall and he did not treat you kindly. Society at that time did not value a mere woman's opinion and I could not tell him that he should not behave that way towards you."

Moriah nodded but didn't say anything about her pretty speech. She was not sure how sincere the woman was and also found that it was rather suspicious that she suddenly had appeared in Los Angeles at this time.

"That is all in the past and Moriah has risen above her sire's cruel treatment," Robert said smoothly stepping in to defend his lady. "Philippe told us you live in Montreal, how long have you resided there?"

"I've been in Montreal and various other Canadian cities for the last one hundred and fifty years. I just settled LaCrosse Cosmetics home office in Montreal in the last fifty years but have controlled the company under various names for the whole time. I am its founder," she said proudly.

"A very great accomplishment," Moriah commented.

Philippe pulled Lance aside and grinned.

"So when did you hook up with Antoinette again?" he asked. "I thought you parted badly and you haven't been in Canada since I found Cynthia there in 2008."

"My private life is not your concern little brother," Lance growled but then let a sly smile cross his face. "That trip to Canada proved to be a new beginning with Netti. And you truly don't think I only go to London on business, do you?"

Philippe grinned wider and Marius turned to slap Lance on the back.

"You sly dog you, Antoinette has only gotten lovelier over the centuries," he laughed.

"Lovelier and richer. She has some wonderful business connections," Lance said quietly. "We have a very satisfying relationship on many levels. I believe she is interested in some of Cynthia's fragrances."

"That would be wonderful," Philippe said in surprise.

"I happen to have excellent taste and I think that Cynthia's company would do very well under the LaCrosse label," Antoinette said overhearing their conversation.

"I am willing to hear what proposal you have," Cynthia said quietly. She wasn't sure how equal this arrangement would be but it would be worth listening to what Antoinette had to say.

"It could be a very profitable venture to connect our companies. And I am always willing to benefit the family, is that not so Lancelot?" she said as she linked her arm through Lance's.

"Of course Netti. I am sure that Cynthia will see the wisdom in accepting your generous offer," Lance said with a smile. "Now shall we go and sample the refreshments that Josef has provided? Since Josef has shown he has excellent music taste, perhaps a dance is in order as well?"

"I would love that. A glass of AB positive would be welcome as long as it is fresh," Antoinette replied. "I look forward to talking more later," she added to the others. They swept away and headed to the bar.

"Now that was interesting. I have never met Ms LaCrosse before but Father has spoken of her," Giselle commented after the couple was out of earshot. "Moriah, I do get the feeling that you are not very fond of her."

"Antoinette was a shallow, selfish vampire the last time I was around her. I always thought she and Lance were very well suited to each other. Perhaps she has grown since then," Moriah said neutrally.

"Times have changed my dear. She is right about women not having much of a voice back then and Marcello was a very influential vampire," Robert spoke up.

"It is one thing to remain silent to protect yourself and quite another to be cruel when no one is looking. Back then Antoinette had a very sharp tongue," Moriah stated sadly.

"Antoinette was a spoiled child," Philippe snorted. "I think Cynthia should be very careful if she takes her offer, we will make sure to read the fine print." Cynthia nodded, agreeing with her husband. Philippe then turned to Moriah. "I do not wish to let that pair ruin our night. Moriah, I believe you owe me a dance," he said holding out his hand.

With a bright smile, she accepted and they went out on the dance floor.

"Philippe has really grown up over recent years," Marius chuckled. "I think that Josef taking Darius' head was the best thing to ever happen to this family."

"Changes are inevitable and if we don't adapt we all risk losing our heads," Robert remarked. He smiled at Cynthia. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

She agreed and they disappeared among the dancers.

"Your family has some interesting connections mon ami," Giselle smiled as she adjusted Marius' tie. "Father said I could learn much on this trip, he was most impressed with Moriah and Robert."

"Robert was right about adjusting," Marius said seriously. "We cannot remain stagnant and expect to survive. Changing with the times is vital and I wish that Lance could see that," he added slipping his arms around her slender waist.

"I think that our European families could learn from these Americans, they seem to be more open minded in their thinking. Lance is still living in the past."

"At least Gilbert recognizes that there is plenty to learn here. I think we must pay a visit to New Orleans before we return to Paris," Marius suggested.

"What a wonderful idea," Giselle sighed and leaned up to kiss him. The band began another waltz. "Now dance with me." She commanded.

Josef and Mick had escorted their ladies to the main floor and collected flutes of a champagne/blood mix.

"Your party appears to be a huge success," Mick observed. "Even your surprise guests are behaving," he added, nodding towards where Lance and Antoinette were chatting with a couple of Los Angeles vampire businessmen.

"Do you think that Lance came to cause trouble? It is hard to believe he doesn't have an agenda," Beth commented.

"Lance always has an agenda," Josef replied. "But if he behaves I have no reason to throw him out. It would not look good to insult one of Europe's oldest families, even with the way they have treated me."

"Our connections with the Duvalls would just look like we were airing our dirty laundry in public," Mick said dryly. "We are a vampire soap opera to the rest of the tribe."

"It's not quite that bad Mick," Rayna said with a smile. "Those that really know the Duvalls understand our feelings towards them. I think that most would sympathize with us."

"Only some of them behave badly," Beth corrected. "And if you wish Josef, I will have a talk with Lance and see why he is here."

"You constantly amaze me Beth," Josef grinned. "But it is not necessary. If Lance was planning anything underhanded he would not have announced his presence in LA this openly."

"I have a feeling that Lance has heard about Moriah and Robert's new drug. Anything that can alter a human's memory and avoid having our secret exposed would appeal to him, given his paranoia," Mick said confidently.

"So we know why Lance may be here, but what brought Antoinette to Los Angeles?" Rayna asked. "I've never completely trusted her."

"Is she dangerous?" Beth asked worriedly.

"She is clever and not very strong in the morals department," Rayna said with a sniff. "I would not turn my back on her."

Moriah and Robert joined them with drinks in their hands.

"I would not worry about either of them," Moriah said calmly. "Lance may indeed be interested in our drug and we are willing to share our knowledge. Antoinette has no reason to harm any of us; I believe she is here strictly at Lance's request."

"But can we be sure of that Granny?" Rayna asked.

"I did not feel any animosity coming from her. And Lance is polite to the point of being uncomfortable. He is hoping to gain something from this visit but not by force. The cards did not indicate any trouble tonight," she said.

"I'm willing to trust your instincts," Josef said after taking a sip of his drink. "This is a celebration of the New Year….I refuse to let them ruin my party."

"Well said Josef," Moriah approved. "We need to greet this change in the calendar with hope and joy. I think great things are happening for the tribe in this coming year."

"I agree," Rayna said warmly. "Let us concentrate on our friends; those two are minor players in our life."

"And I am pretty sure that if we ignore them, that will frustrate Lance no end," Mick said in amusement. "He is a man who expects to be the center of attention, not a footnote."

"Well he is not the most important man in the room at my party," Josef huffed as the others laughed.

"Of course not," Rayna giggled. "We all know who that man is."

"I wish to dance with my Beauty. I do believe they are playing a foxtrot. Let us show this crowd how it is done," Josef said taking her flute from her and placing it on a nearby small table.

Across the room Lance watched sourly as Josef and Rayna moved expertly on the dance floor. Antoinette had abandoned him to speak with a vampire who she did business with from San Francisco and for the moment he was left to his own devices. Not interested in chatting with his brothers, Lance found his attention drawn to a lovely brunette in a deep green dress. He felt he should know her but the name eluded him for now. She stood on the edge of the dance floor and when their eyes met, she gave him a cool nod and turned away.

That was a challenge Lance could not resist and he moved quickly over to her. As he closed the space he could tell she was a young one, not turned more than a year.

"Hello, I do not believe we've met before. I am Lance Duvall," he said smoothly.

"I am aware of who you are," Savannah Lowe replied calmly. She wondered what the man wanted with her. "It is always a pleasure to meet another of Philippe's brothers."

The soft southern drawl in her voice clicked and Lance remembered how he knew this woman. She was the fledgling of Moriah Fortuna's protégé, Tyson Leggett. He looked around quickly for the man but could not spot him immediately. He decided to have a little fun while they were alone.

"And who are you lovely lady?"

"Savannah Lowe."

"Your accent says you are from the South. New Orleans if I am not mistaken," he said with a smug smile.

"I am. And I do think you knew that. My sire Tyson is very close to Granny Fortuna and I am sure that you acquainted yourself with those that Josef and Mick are friends with," Savannah said in amusement.

"You are very intuitive," Lance laughed.

"I am a cop."

"I am impressed," Lance admitted. "I do hope to have a talk with Moriah about this drug that she has discovered."

"It's not foolproof but it does manage to scramble a human's memories and makes what they do remember unreliable," Savannah said happy to be on a neutral topic. "Come to New Orleans and we can show you how it works."

"Are you inviting just anyone to drop in on our city?" Tyson spoke from behind Lance. He moved around the French vampire and handed Savannah a glass of blood. "I leave you alone for a moment and you attract the most unusual companions."

"You have always said I am a headstrong fledgling," Savannah grinned, accepting the glass. "Tyson Leggett, this is Lance Duvall, Philippe and Marius' brother."

"Yes, I recognize him from the pictures that Rayna has shown me," Tyson replied and held out his hand to Lance. "I am always interested in meeting another Duvall."

Lance shook Tyson's hand, surprised that the tall vampire wasn't impressed by him.

"You have a lovely and remarkable fledgling here Leggett," Lance said stiffly.

"I agree," Tyson said slipping an arm around Savannah's waist possessively. "I am a lucky sire."

"So it would seem," Lance replied.

"Uncle Lance, I see you have met Savannah and Tyson," Beth said sweetly as she and Mick joined the trio. "Savannah is new to the community but she has all ready proved to be very valuable. And Tyson is Moriah's right hand man."

"Lance is interested in Moriah and Robert's new drug," Savannah told the others.

"It has wonderful possibilities," Beth said enthusiastically. "If we can neutralize the human's memories of their encounters with vampires, then our secret is safer and we do not have to kill them."

"I can see where this could be very useful," Lance stated, his interest in this drug overriding his difficulties with having St. John so close.

"Preventing the needless deaths of humans is important," Mick said quietly. He engaged Lance's attention with a direct look in the man's good eye. "After all, we don't want to decrease our food supply, do we?" He smirked at the Frenchman.

"Of course not," Lance said smoothly. "Protecting our secret is a priority." If he wanted to learn about this drug it did not do to fight with St. John and the others. This new knowledge was more important.

Before anyone could say anything else, Josef and Rayna appeared on the stage. The band quieted and everyone looked at their host.

"My friends, I thank you for joining us. Midnight is upon us and it is time to greet the New Year. I truly believe that 2016 will be an interesting and good year for our community. Please help me welcome…. 2016," he announced and raised his glass. Waiters and waitresses were moving among the guests distributing champagne to those who needed a drink.

Everyone raised their glasses as the drummer beat down the minutes to midnight. The band then began to play Auld Lang Syne as everyone drank to the New Year.

Mick pulled Beth close and kissed her as Tyson did the same with Savannah. Antoinette appeared at Lance's side to claim her kiss. On stage, Josef dropped Rayna in a deep dip as he kissed her soundly.

"I love you Beth. Happy New Year," Mick said quietly.

"I love you too," Beth said. "It is going to be a great year."

Mick nodded towards Lance and Antoinette, who were caught up in each other.

"Life is never dull but together we can handle it," he said happily. He kissed her hungrily a second time. Eternal life with a beautiful, loving woman certainly made being a bloodsucking monster much easier to take. He grinned, he really did need to drop that monster word from his vocabulary….his blonde angel would never love a monster. 2016 was going to be special.

End story.

**Well the muse certainly got carried away in her finish of this. She was really in a good mood. Thank you so much for reading this. I think there may be a future story to follow this.**


End file.
